Adopting Twins
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Lorelai is finally bringing home her 7 year old adopted twins Tristan and Rory for good to stay with her and Luke forever and they have been waiting for this day to come for a really long time.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Lorelai has just broughten home 7 year old twin's Tristan and Rory. Rory run's into the house into her room and grab's the stuffed animal she left on her bed.

''I missed you soo much!!'' she tells it and hugs it tightly

Tristan grab's his skateboard under his bed.

''mom can I skateboarding?'' he asks her

''yea bud just wear your helmet you know how your father gets when you don't.'' Lorelai tells him

''I will.'' he says and fixes the strap under the chin and buttons it to the other side put's it on his head and goes outside to skateboard.

Lorelai peak's in on Rory ''hey sweetie you happy to be home?'' Lorelai asks her

''very!!'' Rory tells her

''good okay I'm gonna go upstairs and shower I'll be down in a little bit there's pop tarts in the cabinet if your hungry.'' Lorelai tells her

''okay and I know where they are mommy.'' Rory says

''okay sweetie.'' Lorelai says and smiles and goes upstairs to take a shower

Lane comes over and see's Tristan skateboarding outside.

''hey Tristan.'' Lane says

''hi Lane.'' Tristan says

''is Rory here?'' she asks him

''yea she's just inside.'' Tristan tells her

''okay thanks.'' Lane says and goes up the step's and knocks on the door and Rory opens it ''Lane!'' she says and hugs her

''Rory!'' Lane says excitedly

''come in!'' Rory tells her

''okay!'' Lane says

Rory lets get in and shuts the door.

''come on lets go to my room.'' Rory tells her

''okay!'' Lane says and follows her to her room

''so how'd you know that we were here?'' Rory asks her

''saw your mommy driving you guy's home.'' Lane tells her

''oh okay.'' Rory says

''so your here for good now?'' Lane asks her

''yup home for good here finally.'' Rory tells her

''good.'' Lane says

''yep.'' Rory says

''so are you happy to be home?'' Lane asks her

''yup!'' Rory says

''good.'' Lane says

''yea.'' Rory says 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lorelai comes down from her shower and peak's into Rory's room again.

''hey mommy!'' Rory says

''hey sweetie hey Lane you girl's having fun?'' Lorelai asks them

''Hi Lorelai yea we are!' Lane tells her

''good!'' Lorelai says

Dean see's Tristan outside.

''hey Tristan.'' Dean says

''hey Dean.'' Tristen says

''you wanna go over to the skate park?'' Dean asks her

''okay but I have to go and ask my mom first.'' Tristen tells him

''okay I'll go with you.'' Dean says

''okay.'' Tristen says

they go inside.

''Mom?'' Tristan says

''hey baby Hi Dean!'' Lorelai says

''hey Lorelai.'' Dean says

''can Dean and I go over to the skate park?'' Tristan asks her

''yea have fun just make sure you keep your helmet on.'' Lorelai tells him

''I will.'' Tristen tells her

''okay hunnie have fun bye Dean

''bye Lorelai.'' Dean says

the boy's leave for the skate park.

Lorelai watches them leave and just smiles. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lorelai sits on the couch in the livingroom and picks up the phone to call Sookie.

Sookie answer's ''Hello?'' she says

''hey sweetie thier here!!''Lorelai says excitedly

''aww yay you mean the kid's right?'' Sookie asks her

''No my new pair of paten leather channel boot's.'' Lorelai jokes

''yes of course the kid's!'' Lorelai tells her

''aww sweetie I'm so happy for you!'' Sookie says excitedly

''so how are they how are they adjusting and all?'' Sookie asks her

''fine just fine Rory is playing with Lane in her room and Tistan went to the skate park with Dean.'' Lorelai tells her

''aww hunnie that's great.'' Sookie tells her

''yea it is it really is.'' Lorelai says

''so how's Luke is he excited that the kid's are finally home does he know that they were coming home for good today?'' Sookie asks her

''he hasn't been home yet but yea I think he is excited and yea I hope that he know's and didn't forget and will remember and will come home early.'' Lorelai tells her

''aww hunnie I'm sure he know's and didn't forget he's probably just been busy with work at the diner today it was packed this morning.'' Sookie tells her

''yea.'' Lorelai sighs sounding tired

''hey sweetie what's wrong are you okay?'' Sookie asks her

''oh yea yea I'm fine I just didn't sleep well last night I was too excited.'' Lorelai tells her

''well go and take a nap I'll let ya go and call you later.'' Sookie tells her

''okay thanks hun bye.'' Lorelai says and hangs up

Lorelai goes over to Rory's door ''hey sweetie mommy is gonna go upstairs and lay down and take a nap for a while I'll be down in a little while.'' Lorelai tells her

''okay mommy.'' Rory says

''okay sweetie.'' Lorelai says and smiles and goes to lay down upstairs 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A little while later Luke comes home and into the house and the door shut's.

''I'm home!'' Luke says

Rory gasps and hears him walking towards her room getting closer and finally sees him.

''Daddy!!'' she flies into his arms

''hey sweetie whoa I missed you too kido!!'' he tells her and kisses her head

''hey where's your mommy and brother kido?'' he asks her

''upstairs asleep and at the skate park with Dean skateboarding.'' she tells him

''okay.'' he says

''Hey Lane.'' Luke says

''Hi Luke!'' she says

''so kido how does it finally feel to be home for good?'' Luke asks her

''great!'' she tells him

aww good I'm glad okay I'm gonna go and wake your mommy

''okay.'' Rory says

Luke goes upstairs and bends over tbed bed and kisses Lorelai's cheek.

Lorelai giggles ''mmm'' she says and puts her hand on his cheek

''I'm home hunnie.'' he tells her

''mmm kay.'' she says

''you want me to lay down with you?'' he asks her

''mmm hmm yes please.'' she tells him

''okay.'' he says and goes around to the other side of the bed and crawls in next to her and wrap's his arm around her

''mmm.'' she says and snuggles against and with him 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A little while later Rory comes upstairs into the bedroom.

''Daddy!'' she says and shakes him awake

''mmm what hunnie what's wrong?'' Luke asks her

''we're hungry!'' Rory tells him

''okay okay I'm getting up shh let mommy sleep what are you guy's hungry for?'' Luke asks her

''popcorn!'' she tells him

''okay okay let's go downstair's and make you guy's some popcorn.'' he tells her and takes her downstairs and grabs some pop corn and puts it in the microwave.

Rory puts a movie in the vcr in for her and lane and sits down on the couch with her in the livingroom.

''when the popcorn is done Luke puts it in a bowl and brings it to them and puts it on Rory's lap.

''careful sweetie it's hot.'' he tells her

''I know daddy thank you.'' Rory says

''your welcome I love you kido.'' he kisses her head

''I'm gonna go back upstairs with mommy.'' he tells her

''okay daddy.'' Rory says

''okay sweetie.'' he says

Luke goes back upstairs to lay with a dead asleep Lorelai again.

''your daddy is soo cool!'' Lane tells her

''I know he is!!'' Rory says excitedly

Tristan comes home a little while later and comes over to the couch and grabs some popcorn from the bowl.

''hey Tristan this is our's stop and go away and get your own!'' she tells him whining

upstairs Lorelai starts to wake up.

''mmm hey what are the kid's doing?'' she asks him tiredly

''shh don't worry about them they are fine they are downstairs watching a movie on the couch go back to sleep babe.'' he tells her and rubs her back

''mmm kay.'' she says and goes back to sleep

Luke smiles and watches her continuing to rub her back 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After Luke sleeps for a little while he comes back downstairs.

''hey guys what's going on?'' he asks them

''nothing can you make us some more pop corn please daddy Tristan took a lot of it.'' she tells him

''well okay just a little more because I was going to make some dinner for you guys how does chicken nuggets and french fries sound?'' he asks her

''good.'' she says

''okay.'' he says

Luke goes into the kitchen and heats up a smaller bag of popcorn for them and brings it out for them and dumps it in the bowl.

''thank you daddy.'' Rory says

''your welcome kido.'' he says

Luke goes back into the kitchen to start on the chicken nuggets and fries.

Tristen comes into the room.

''I don't like you Tristan!'' Rory tells him

''why?'' Tristan asks her

''because you took our popcorn that that daddy made just for us and you didn't even wash your hands that's gross.'' Rory tells him

Tristan just smirks devilishly at her and goes into the kitchen and get's the stuff out to make some chocolate milk.

''hey bud did you take Rory's popcorn that I made for her and Lane?'' Luke asks her

''yes.'' Tristen tells him

''why that wasn't very nice of you.'' Luke tells him

''you could of came upstairs and woke me and asked me to make you some or made some yourself since you know how do to it and have your own bag because I know you can eat a whole bag by yourself.'' Luke tells him

''so I'm making chicken nuggets and french fries for dinner it should be ready in a little while.'' Luke tells him

''okay.'' Tristan says and sips his chocolate milk 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Lorelai comes down after she wakes up and comes into the kitchen.

''hey sweetie.'' she says to Luke and rubs the back of his head and kisses him

''hey did you sleep well?'' he asks her

''yea great!'' she tells him

''good.'' he says

''so what are you doing do you need any help?'' she asks him

''oh no I'm fine and just making dinner for the kid's it's almost done then I have to get back to work.'' he tells her

''okay.'' she says

''dinner is ready guy's!'' Luke says

Rory,and Lane come into the kitchen and sit at the table with Tristan.

Luke serves them thier dinner.

''thank's daddy.'' Rory says

''thank's Luke.'' Lane says

''thanks dad.'' Tristan says

''okay I have to get back to work now.'' Luke tells her

''okay kiss.'' Lorelai says

Luke kisses her ''goodbye crazy lady bye guy's.'' he says

''bye daddy.'' Rory says

''bye Luke.'' Lane says

''bye dad.'' Tristen says

''bye hun.'' Lorelai says

Luke leaves the house and goes back to the diner and Lorelai sits down at the table with them. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

After they are done eating

''Mom can I go outside and skateboard a little bit more?'' he asks Lorelai

''okay just until the sun starts going down then you have to come in I'll turn the lights on when it's time to come in.'' Lorelai tells him

''okay.'' Tristan says

''okay have fun bud.'' Lorelai tells him

Tristan nods and grabs his helmet and puts it back on and goes back outside.

Lorelai starts cleaning up from dinner after Lane leaves.

''what are you gonna do sweetie?'' Lorelai asks her

''I'm gonna go upstairs and take a shower and put my jammies on and come back down and read a book on the couch.'' Rory tells her

''oh okay sweetie.'' Lorelai says

Rory goes into her room and grabs her pajamas and brings them upstairs to take her shower while Lorelai cleans the kitchen then goes upstairs while Rory is in the shower and gets her sweats on and goes back downstairs.

Rory comes down a little while later.

''hey sweetie how was your shower?'' Lorelai asks her

''good.'' Rory tells her

''thats good okay I have to get your brother in she goes to turn on the front lights and opens the door.

''Tristan time to come in.'' she tells him

''okay.'' he says and comes up the stairs

''come on bud.'' she says and lets him in

Rory curls up on the couch under a blanket with her book and reads.

''okay bud why don't you go upstairs and take your shower.'' she tells him

''okay.'' he says and gets his pajamas from his bag and goes upstairs to take his shower 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Lorelai looks down at Rory who is falling asleep reading her book.

''getting sleepy there baby?'' Lorelai asks her

''mmhmm.'' Rry says

''okay.'' Lorelai says and takes the book gently from her and closes it

''hey'' Rory says

''shh go to sleep I love you.'' Lorelai tells her and kisses her forehead and put the book on the table by her head and turns off the light and makes sure shes covered enough with a blanket and comfy.

''mmm'' Rory says and closes her eyes and goes to sleep

Tristan comes down a little while later.

''shh hey bud quite your sister just fell asleep.'' Lorelai tells him

''okay.'' he says ang goes to his room and crawls up on the top bunk and plays his gameboy for a while.

a little while later Lorelai goes into the room and stands on the bottom bunk.

''hey bud g-night sleep well I love you kiss?'' she asks him

Tristan leans over.

Lorelai kisses his head ''night bud.'' she says

''night.'' he says and goes back to playing his gameboy

Lorelai walks out and turns off the lights downstairs and goes upstairs and crawls into bed and reads for a while and waits for Luke to get home from work. 


End file.
